


Egg Assault 2

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Soul Calibur
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, Fanfiction, Femdom, Femsub, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Parody, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: The second of two fics for my DA 300 Watcher Celebration, a fanfic and "sequel" to the fetish game "Egg Assault", featuring the Tails-KO enemies in that game.In this fic, Morrigan Aensland (from Darkstalkers), Mai Shiranui (from King of Fighters), and Taki (from Soul Calibur) are fighting their way out of a facility teeming with Tails-KO bots in an attempt to find a way back home!  Of course, if you've played Egg Assault, you know that they're probably not going to pull that off~I want to thank ChaosCroc for his input with some details to ensure that the Tails-KO and Kaiju-KO characters were accurate to how he wanted them depicted, and in giving permission to use Tails-KO and Kaiju-KO.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Egg Assault 2

“Egg Assault 2 (aka: the time I tried to come up with a clever way to use an SA2 Fandub line for the title, but nothing worked)” , an Egg Assault/Tails-KO mind control and TF fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex 

“There are three super-powered sexy ladies trying to break into this place. Lock them in so they'll starve. This is the most logical course of action, tee-hee~” 

“What was that all about?” Mai Shiranui, a famed martial artist trained in the art of ninjutsu looked back to her companions as she gave a confused expression. Her body, like the other two women with her, was voluptuous and left little to the imagination due to her clingy red attire that bared plenty of her legs, arms, and cleavage. Her chestnut hair was tied in a high ponytail that bounced playfully as she ran at the front of the group. 

“I couldn't say. Perhaps it was a joke?” mused Morrigan Aensland, Queen of the Makai Realm and S-Class demoness. Her long, flowing green hair was complemented by her viridian eyes, while she wore a bustier that bared some cleavage alongside arm-length gloves, black calve-high boots, and purple leggings with bat patterns on them. Most notably, she had large bat wings protruding from her back, and a pair of smaller bat wings that poked out from her head. 

“These enemies are the real joke. For such bizarre-looking metal sentries, they are quite fragile to our blows. Perhaps they merely use numbers to their advantage?” The third woman of the group, Taki, was the most stoic of the trio, but did not lack in looks or beauty compared to them. Her body was clad in a form-fitting light purple bodysuit that showed off her considerable and enviable curves as well as granting her excellent freedom of movement. For protection, she wore greaved tabi, gauntlets, and shoulder guards, with some leather interwoven into the bodysuit around her torso, and sported an ornamental face mask with a mouth covering similar in color and material to her bodysuit. Much like Mai, her dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail, though it wasn't worn as high as Mai's. She also sported two wakizashi, Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Among the group, she was the only one with actual weapons, though the women she was with did not lack in the ability to deliver brutal strikes and channel mystic energies. 

“If so, that advantage means little to the Queen of the Makai.” Morrigan chuckled. The husky Scottish accent certainly added to the succubus's allure, but she wasn't just a pretty face. She readied her awesome power as another set of five of the combatants they had been battling appeared. 

They all sported the same uniform look: mechanical-looking humanoids with their feet ending in robotic-looking heels, obvious robotic joints where the legs connected to the hips as well as where arms connected to the shoulders, segmented parts making up the lower torso that trailed up into a larger piece for the upper torso, enlarged egg-shaped forearms, and four-fingered hands that were separate in color from the forearms, with the fingers white while the rest of the hand was black. Sticking out from the back of the hips was what looked like a wind-up key, the handle shaped to emulate two fox-like tails, with the tips white while the rest of the wind-up key was yellow. 

The legs were mostly a uniform black, with yellow at the tips of the heeled 'boots' and along where their knees were, while their hips and upper torso were red, with the segmented lower torso black to contrast. Jutting out from the upper torso were round, white protrusions resembling breasts, their upper arms black while the egg-shaped forearms were the same yellow color as the decorative elements on their boots. Their 'necks' were black, ending in a rounded head with protrusions extending from the back like bits of styled hair, with another protrusion in the shape of a large clump of hair that was stylized into a bang. Two fox-like ears stood attentively atop their heads, the outer parts yellow to match the rest of the head while its inner parts were white. The lower jaw was also white, and featured a permanent open grin with feminine lips seemingly tipped with red lipstick. 

Most telling of their lack of humanity were their eyes, sporting false lashes that framed shiny black lenses with glowing red pupils. The Tails-KO units, as they had called themselves, were kinky exaggerations of feminine allure modeled after a buxom female anthropomorphic scientist. 

Despite finding the robots whimsically attractive, Morrigan's wings morphed as she channeled demonic energy into them, and multiple missiles fired from her wings that made impact with her quarry, blowing up the odd robots into a collection of limbs, torsos, and heads. The intricacy of their design was not able to hold up to the power of an S-Class demon. 

“I'll handle crowd control, you two deal with the stragglers. 'Tis a shame that these constructs offer no real challenge.” 

“I think the issue is that you're just too strong.” Mai smiled sheepishly. “Honestly, it's kind of crazy how the three of us just wound up in this place. Glad we didn't have that three-way fight happen, I don't think I'd want to test myself against your powers, Morrigan. Or your blades, Taki.” 

“Hmmhmm~ Well, if you ever decide to have a one-on-one tussle, Mai, I'm certainly open to the prospect. I'm sure we both would find it quite pleasurable~” 

Mai blushed intensely, shaking her head while Taki clicked her tongue. 

“Oh, don't think I wouldn't enjoy offering the same to you, dear.” Morrigan added, turning her attention briefly to the other kunoichi. “Such a shame that you're a demon hunter. A body like that should be admired and cared for with a loving touch, not brutalized and tormented by ruthless adversaries~” 

Taki gained a steely glint in her eye as her grip on one of her blades tightened slightly. 

“Pray that we never cross paths once we leave this place, demon. I will not hesitate to kill you.” 

Morrigan laughed mirthfully while Mai tried to steer the conversation back to escaping. 

“Okay, um... so, any of this look familiar to either of you...? Wait, sorry, I forgot Taki said she never saw technology develop this far where she came from...” 

“I'm afraid I am still unfamiliar with this place.” Morrigan sighed, letting Mai ease tensions. “As I said before, the insight I can give for our situation is that we were all brought here from different times and places. I could sense the distortions in time and space, and having encountered similar instances, I gave an educated guess that we are in a different world. Perhaps we were all pulled into a new dimension? Regardless, the means did not leave a lingering taste of magic, so I can only surmise that some advanced technology appropriate to this realm brought us here.” 

“If it was a ritual, I would be able to sense it to a point.” Taki added. “Regardless, we have been pressing on for some time. We have descended seven floors, yet there is no sign of what brought us here.” 

“It's a shame it wasn't Level Seven... the luckiest number...” Mai sighed. Taki gave her an irritated look, only to have her attention brought to a nearby loudspeaker that started giggling. 

“Tee-hee! No lucky numbers here, just us Tails-KO units! But gee, you three are pretty strong! All our sisters can't even touch you! Well, you seem to be able to touch us just fine with your crazy kicks and aerial piledrivers, but we can't hem you in at all!” 

“Then you see the folly in your efforts, golem?” Taki scoffed. “Let us pass unhindered, so that we may return to our proper worlds.” 

“Afraid we can't do that! We Tails-KO units obey our programming, and one of our primary directives is to assimilate all to join the KO-llective! We won't stop until you three are Tails-KO units too!” 

“Wait, so...” Mai looks down at the scrapped Tails-KO unit next to her, its head swiveling a bit in place. “...these were once people?!” 

“Some of them, yeah!” the voice replied. “Not that one you're looking at, she was manufactured, but don't worry! Unless we're atomized, we're always put back together!” 

“That doesn't make me feel any better...” 

“It is rather unfortunate, but there is nothing to be done, Mai.” Morrigan remarked. “As much as they were victims, they are now active threats to our own survival. To let regret over those you never knew weigh upon you is to invite the same fate they suffered.” 

“Yeah... you're right.” Mai stretched her neck to work a kink out as she steeled her resolve. “Okay! We should hurry on. There's still a lot of ground to cover. Hey, Tails-KO bot, or whatever your name is!” 

“Just Tails-KO works! I have a unit number, but it's rather long, so saying it every single time you want to speak to me would be a mouthful. Plus, individuality is soooo overrated.” 

“Uh, yeah... agree to disagree with you on that point. Okay! Since you've been pretty amicable, would you be nice and let us know exactly where the place is that houses the tech that brought us all here? We'd really like to get home.” 

“Welllllllll...~” The Tails-KO over the loudspeaker trailed off, and Mai wasn't sure if her gambit was going to pay off. 

“...I guess I could! You'll be going through a lot more of my sisters, though! Then again, that only increases the chances of us getting our hands on you and converting you into Tails-KO units, tee-hee~! So I don't mind telling you at all! It's just a few more floors down, then you go to a door with a sign that says 'Experimental Siege Tech'. The code is 'E-G-G', and you won't need a diamond to get through it!” 

That last part drew a couple of confused looks. 

“Sorry, just an inside joke! Anyway, there's a dimensional teleporter there that should be able to get each of you back to your own worlds! Easy, right?” 

“Too easy, in fact.” Morrigan shook her head and smirked. “But you've already been forthcoming with your intentions, so I see little reason to doubt that you're all eager minions who enjoy obeying orders.” 

“You got it, bat-lady! We Tails-KO units looooove to obey! It's what we're made for! Glory to the Eggman Empire!” 

That got another scoff from Taki, but Morrigan smiled sweetly. “Such good servants! Well, despite your eccentricities and lack of guile, please give my regards to your creator for making servants who excel in obedience~” 

“Can do! Maybe you can thank Master Eggman yourself!” 

Now even Mai was chuckling a bit, and Morrigan was practically jovial in her haughty laughter. 

“Can we go now?” The irritation in Taki's voice was an indication that it was probably wise to continue onward, and the trio of female fighters made their way deeper into the complex. More Tails-KO units appeared to intercept them, yet they fell like those that came before. Soon the trio arrived at the destination given to them: a large pair of blast doors with a security panel next to it, and a sign in bold letters reading 'Experimental Siege Tech'. 

“Okay, so... it was 'E-G-G'...” Mai tapped out the password on the security panel's keys, and was rewarded with a victorious chime. The blast doors opened, lights within dimly lighting up the interior of the area. 

“A moment.” Morrigan grabbed Mai's forearm before she could step in, and cast a long glance around the room from her position outside the threshold. 

“There are unusual shapes in there among the shadows, though I am not certain if they belong to what we seek. Keep your guard up.” 

“Those are the first words out of your mouth that didn't irritate me.” Taki growled, bringing her wakizashi blades out in a defensive stance. The three cautiously entered the large room, Mai bringing out her fans to serve as improvised weapons and catalysts for her ninjutsu. 

Their eyes scanned the room as they moved back-to-back, with Morrigan's eyes seeing deeper into the shadows than the others due to her connection with darkness and the Makai Realm. She could see more shapes that she identified as computer consoles and terminals at one corner of the room, with some walkways two stories above them that came down by a staircase. Another staircase seemed to lead elsewhere, and was close to what looked like an observation deck shielded with tempered glass, also two stories above them. The other side of the room had a great deal of miscellaneous shapes clumped together, looking like rotund machinery. Perhaps they were chambers of some kind? 

After a few more moments, Morrigan motioned for the others to pause while she got closer to investigate the strange clumped tech. She wasn't an expert in technology by any means, but she had the greatest power to spare in case this was a threat. Though it was shrouded in darkness, her vision allowed her to see the details of the area around the shapes. The observation deck looked down on this very area within the massive room, and the computer terminals were a good distance away, yet had cables linking together that trailed towards this particular area. The area itself was large, as if it was set up for things within to move around or be readily accessible. 

“So? What's the verdict?” Mai called out. 

“The verdict is that you've been bamboozled!” a cheery voice called out from the observation deck. Standing there was a Tails-KO unit with what looked to be a holographic data pad. The robot's fingers quickly danced over it, touching keys on the holographic interface. With a giggle, she pushed a final one, and the lights in the area brightened. 

As did a pair of large digital pupils glowing a deep red, with lighter red irises that glowed brilliantly around them. The two colors blended, making the pupils bleed in cardinal directions to give the impression of the pupils as target sights. 

Morrigan backed away quickly as two massive white metallic breasts thrust forward and large arms extended out, wiggling their fingers. Black hands and fingers, more stylized oval-shaped forearms with red parts jutting out, connected to black upper arms that moved into servos located in rounded yellow shoulders. Those shoulders continued their shiny metallic yellow hue along the parts of the upper torso that weren't obscured by the massive breasts. 

And leering over those breasts, down at the trio, was the giant head of a Tails-KO bot, though she sported some more feminine and wicked-looking lashes and gray eyelids that gave her a femme fatale look, matched by how her smile was more sinister. 

“Whoa!” Mai quickly backed away. “Where's her lower body, those breasts are bigger than mine! WAY bigger!” 

“Tee-hee! The floor around her is a giant hatch! It's open enough to let her waist move around a little!” the Tails-KO from the observation room declared as the blast doors swiftly shut behind them. “Her lower body is down there, since there's not enough room in here! Her entire upper half has to lean forward a bit to fit in here, not that it's hard with such big titties~! Kaiju-KO is over four stories tall!” 

Kaiju-KO, as she was thus monikered, flexed her fingers and positioned her massive arms and hands to restrict the total movement that the trio of fighters had in the room while ensuring she could keep them within her grasp. 

“What's the plan?” Mai asked the others. 

“We attack, take this giant golem apart.” Taki growled, hunched low to the ground and ready to spring up for a strike. 

“Sadly, the demon slayer has a point.” Morrigan sighed. “The standard Tails-KO units are not a threat to us physically. Yet they did display some clever misdirection. You naughty girl~” 

She gave a wink at the Tails-KO unit in the observation deck who giggled and waved back. “I try my best, all for Master Eggman!” 

“I've changed my assessment of the standard robots slightly, but this 'Kaiju-KO' is another threat altogether. We don't know her capabilities, and I doubt we'll be able to leave this room without destroying her.” Morrigan's smile grew wider as she started looking forward to the fight. “I want to see how strong and fast she is... I want to see if she has surprises in store that will make the fight interesting... Kaiju-KO, dear, please don't bore me with a pitiful fight. I'd hate to have my excitement be over nothing~” 

“Oh great, now you're in battle maniac mode...” Mai mumbled. “I'll do what I can to support you two! My fans probably won't do a thing to it, but my ninjutsu could come in handy!” 

Kaiju-KO wiggled her fingers in anticipation, and the fight began in earnest! 

“Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Waitaminute!” The Tails-KO in the observation room waved her hands to have the fighters pause, then hit a few buttons on the holographic pad. Morrigan, Mai, and Taki prepared for the worst, only for music to start playing over the speakers in the room. 

The story begins with who's gonna win 

You know when the danger lies within 

“What the hell is this?!” Taki hissed over the music. 

“It's boss music!” Tails-KO cheerily replied. “Pretty great, right?” 

I am the E.G.G.M.A.N.; that's what I am 

I am the E.G.G.M.A.N.; I've got the master plan 

I am the E.G.G.M.A.N.; that's what I am 

I am the E.G.G.M.A.N. with the master plan! 

“Perhaps this isn't the best time for such a song...” Morrigan sighed. 

“Oh. Oh! Okay, I got it!” The Tails-KO nodded in understanding, seeming to shut the music off only for it to switch to a metal cover. “You want the LittleV cover, right?! It's pretty great!” 

“No! Just turn it off! Turn off the music!” Now Morrigan was voicing her frustrated disapproval. 

“Awwww...” 

Tails-KO shut off the music, but began to giggle as Kaiju-KO attacked. The giant robot reached towards the party, opening the palm of one of its hands to reveal a large circular indentation that looked like an energy emitter. It quickly glowed and fired a blast, the wave of energy enveloping the trio of women to restrict the battle arena even further. They now could only move around in a small space, and the barrier that had formed prevented them from directly attacking their target. 

“Tch, trying to cut off our mobility huh?” Mai quickly delivered swift strikes to the energy field with a number of kicks and attacks using her fan. “I won't have it!” 

“Soul Fist!” Morrigan joined, firing a blast of dark energy towards another spot on the barrier, as Taki quickly slashed and sliced at yet another part with a flourishing dance of her blades. 

“Uh-oh, that damage output is higher than I anticipated! Kaiju-KO, you're up! Hope you have fun!” giggled Tails-KO as she waved at her giant sister. “You three are in for a wonderful time! You'll get to experience Kaiju-KO's talents as a mobile conversion factory!” 

“Wait, what'd you say?!” Mai paused momentarily, and it cost her dearly as Kaiju-KO's other hand opened to reveal a similar circular indentation in its palm. It quickly charged up and fired a glowing blast at Mai, who turned just in time to see the projectile envelop her in its light. 

“No!” 

The other two women turned to see what had happened to their companion. Was she dead? Perhaps turned into a Tails-KO? Their questions were soon answered as the light faded, and standing where Mai had been was indeed a Tails-KO unit, though it looked very different from the ones they had been fighting up to this point. 

The 'hair' that the robots sported on this one was a glossy chestnut brown, while the hips, torso, and breasts were a uniform red, with the top of the metal breasts white. Her upper arms and the majority of her legs, as well as the rest of her head and her fingers, were similar to her normal skin color, and the bulging forearms were red while the hands and heel-feet were black with red joints at the ankle. The joints where her arms met her torso were white, and her eyes glowed a vibrant brown against the black of her eyes. 

“Uhhh...what happened?” The Tails-KO that was once Mai Shiranui looked around in confusion, spotting how Morrigan and Taki had taken defensive stances towards her. “Wait, Morrigan! Taki! What's wrong?!” 

“How odd. She talks like she did before...” Taki's words drew Morrigan's notice, and the succubus took things under consideration. 

“...Mai, do you have a desire to turn us into those sentinels?” 

The Tails-KO sporting Mai's colors shook her head. “No way! Wait...did I get turned into a Tails-KO? Oh wow...” She looked herself over, and Taki and Morrigan noticed that she was missing the wind-up tails key that the other units had. “I don't feel any different, and I don't want to turn you into robots... but I also feel pretty good! Like, really happy and cheerful! We can do this, gang! Let's beat that giant robot with the giant boobs, tee-hee!” 

Taki was unconvinced, but Morrigan turned to the unaltered ninja to allay her fears. “I think the process turns flesh into metal, but she doesn't have that key like the other sentinels did. As long as she doesn't have one, I believe we have nothing to fear from her in regards to attacking us. As for her effectiveness in battle... that may be another issue entirely.” 

“Indeed...” Taki growled a bit as Mai's hips swayed alluringly like the Tails-KO units did, giggling and giving V-signs that they'd win before leaping at the barrier to deliver another kick. Surprisingly, its strength was bolstered by her new mechanical body, and the barrier shook. 

“Oh no! You're supposed to hold still and be a good sister unit, not attack the barrier and let your friends attack Kaiju-KO!” The Tails-KO from the observation deck seemed to panic a bit, and pressed a few more buttons to open up panels and doors around the room. “Summoning support!” 

“I think we've been given a time limit.” Morrigan quipped. “Let's break this barrier and deal with this mechanical monstrosity.” 

Taki and Morrigan delivered stronger attacks than before to break through, and the barrier shook and shuddered even more violently. Yet it continued to hold, and Kaiju-KO quickly fired off another glowing blast at near point-blank range to Morrigan. Despite her wings giving her aerial maneuverability, the barrier enclosing the space around them prevented her from being able to take full advantage of her evasiveness, resulting it the blast enveloping her too. 

Like Mai, Morrigan came out converted into a Tails-KO unit, though her own colors remained. Green for the 'hair' that the units sported, her normal skin color for the tops of her metallic breasts, head, upper arms, fingers, and shoulder joints, while her upper and lower torso and the underside of her breasts were black. Her egg-shaped forearms were the same ochre color of her arm-length gloves, and included the rest of her hands. From the knees down, her legs were a uniform black, while her upper thighs were purple with a few bat shapes dotted among them. She sported the same gleeful smile as the other Tails-KO units, and her pupils glowed a light green against the black backdrop of her lenses. 

Most notable was that her robotic boot-heels had jets that had been fired, allowing her to remain in the air. 

“Oh, wow! How nice! I can still fly!” Morrigan cheered. “And oooh, my breasts are just as lovely~! Shame they're soooooo stiff, tee-hee~ Maybe I have settings to make them softer?” 

“Oh, if you find that out, let me know!” Mai hopped in place. “And luuu-cky~ I wanna fly!” 

The Tails-KO unit observing the fight giggled as the two roboticized ladies chatted. “Oh, all Tails-KO units can fly! We all have jet boots!” 

“Yaaaay! Guess I'll figure out how to do that then!” 

“Focus!” Taki was growing irritated. Mai's personality hadn't been altered much after being transformed, but Morrigan was almost a completely different person. The kunoichi was concerned about what this could mean, but as Mai and Morrigan resumed their attacks, the barrier broke. 

“Hmmph... perhaps my fears were misplaced... regardless, we must deal with that robot! Quickly!” 

“You got it!” Mai saluted, while Morrigan gave a “Okie-dokie!” Morrigan quickly revealed that she still had access to some of her old powers, as missile silos popped out of her forearms and fired micro-missiles into Kaiju-KO's face, while Mai continued to kick and spin, conjuring intense flame from her jet boot ports. Taki took the moment to target the energy emitters in Kaiju-KO's hands, bringing Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru to slash and tear using mystical power. 

“This is... terrible! You girls really want to fight me after I have given you perfection?” the giant robot groaned. 

Shock showed in Mai's body language. “You can talk?!” 

Morrigan would join in as well with her own shock. “You can talk?!” 

Taki wanted to voice her surprise as well, but she was promptly interrupted by Kaiju-KO as their enemy smokily chuckled. “I can sing too, but that can wait until after you three are put in your proper place!” The mobile converter shooed away Morrigan with her damaged hand and quickly reached towards Taki with the other. “I may need a bit more time to create another barrier, but if I have you in my grasp, you won't be able to avoid being roboticized!” 

Though Taki dodged the initial grab, matters grew worse for the three fighters: the help that the overseeing Tails-KO summoned had arrived, and over a dozen Tails-KO units flew in from the openings. 

“Tee-hee! It's a shame you thought we were all pushovers!” the overseeing Tails-KO jeered. “All the sisters you fought before are low-tier models. Basic polymers and materials. But these sisters are made with waaaaay stronger materials, and are much more powerful. They're pretty much the same as you two are right now! In fact, all these units are processed from strong fighters and heroes from other dimensions that were roboticized!” 

“Oh nooooo!” Mai said cheerily, completely absent of terror that the situation called for. “You mean...” 

“Yep! Seems that way, tee-hee!” Morrigan cheered. “Strong opponents under the enemy's control! So this fight will be very fun and invigorating~!” 

Taki dodged another grab attempt by Kaiju-KO as the other two chatted. “I...require assistance! Mai!” 

“O-oh!” Mai turned her attention back to Taki and Kaiju-KO, quickly running to help the remaining human of their group. “Sorry, I'm here to help! Let's beat this big bot! Morri-KO, you got the others?” 

“Oh, cute nickname! Sure, I'll handle these, Mai-KO!” 

The two heroic bots giggled as they engaged their opponents, with Mai-KO aiding Taki to damage the emitter on Kaiju-KO's other hand. 

“We must ensure that it cannot turn others into more of those golems!” Taki yelled, letting her anger fuel her strikes. 

“But why? It's a lot of fun being this way!” Mai-KO mused. 

“It's an unnatural state for you and the succubus! And we still don't know if you are vulnerable to their control!” 

“Oh, they most assuredly are~” Kaiju-KO answered. She blocked with her other hand while still trying to grapple Taki for a converting grab, and Morri-KO kept firing missiles and blasts of energy to hold back the new Tails-KO units that kept attacking. 

“So tough! You get knocked down, but you don't take a lot of damage! I'd love to fight you all!” Morri-KO cheered. “Just line up please~!” 

“Tee-hee, save some for me, Morri-KO!” Mai-KO called out, only for some of the tougher Tails-KO units to circumvent Morri-KO and go around their giant sister as cover. They slipped in under her arms and around her sides to hem Mai-KO and Taki in, putting greater pressure on them. Eventually, the onslaught lowered Taki's guard enough for Kaiju-KO to finally have her where she wanted her... 

The giant robot's hand scooped in from behind Taki as the Tails-KO she fought managed to trip her, and it dodged out of the way to watch gleefully as Kaiju-Ko's hand grasped around the ninja. 

“Got you~” 

The energy blast fired off in Kaiju-KO's clenched fist, and she pulled away to reveal Taki's transformed look: dark brown for her new Tails-KO 'hair' with the vast majority of her body the same light purple in color as her bodysuit. Her knee and ankle joints were a golden color while her lower legs and feet were black, with the front of her boots tipped the same light purple as her body. Her arms were uniformly black, with the hands light purple and her fingers the same skin color as her head, whose pupils glowed brown while her lower face was colored the same light purple. 

“Oh, that does feel pretty good!” Ta-KO giggled, and sprung out short blades from her forearms. “Choppy-choppy, slicey-slicey, time to make you all nice and dicey!” 

“See! It's great to have these bodies!” Mai-KO cheered, hugging her new sexy metal friend. “Now let's go kick these robot's butts before they kick our own! We can do it!” 

“Totally! Hero-KOs, goooo!” 

Ta-KO threw her fist in the air to celebrate her hype... only for five strengthened Tails-KO units to dog-pile them and hold them down. 

“Tee-hee! Should've focused on the fight instead of letting yourselves get wrapped up in how great it is to be metal!” The overseeing Tails-KO giggled some more, putting away the holographic pad as she watched Kaiju-KO and the other Tails-KO units quickly pin down and subdue Morri-KO. The three transformed heroines were forcibly lined up as Kaiju-KO leaned in with a smug tone in her voice. 

“Well, you fought terrifically. But sadly, your time as free-willed beings has come to an end~” 

“Tee-hee! You should've never underestimated us Tails-KO units!” the overseeing Tails-KO giggled as she joined the others. “Now you'll enjoy the bliss of obedience as you serve Master Eggman for all eternity!” 

Three Tails-KO units appeared behind Mai-KO, Morri-KO, and Ta-KO with twin-tails-shaped wind-up keys. 

“Kaiju-KO is a mobile conversion factory that is able to instantly turn its targets into Tails-KO units! Unfortunately, it's not a complete conversion, as you three have noticed! The targets still have free will, even though they're a lot more cheerful and happy to be physically superior as perfect robots! But it also means you have a convenient spot on your sexy metal backsides to stick keys into! And with just a few cranks of the key, your will is history~!” 

“Ohhhh, this is bad! Ta-KO, you have any ninja tricks up your servos?” Morri-KO asked. 

“Afraid not! Besides, they're all as strong as we are, and they've got great grips! And great bodies too~!” 

“Ah well!” Mai-KO cheerfully sighed. “We had a good run. I guess we'll still have fun together once we're enslaved, tee-hee!” 

“Indeed you will, as Master Eggman demands it~” Kaiju-KO cooed, patting Mai-KO on her head with a finger. “Accept your loss, and submit to the will of Master Eggman!” 

The keys were slid into Morri-KO's, Mai-KO's, and Ta-KO's slots, causing them to freeze in an upright, at-attention position as pleasure and bliss surged through their artificial forms. One crank followed, seizing up all individuality and free will as it was quickly deleted. Another crank came, and new directives and protocols became encoded into their artificial minds as the Tails-KO OS took hold. Each crank drove out who they were, and replaced it with what they would become, as the colors of their old selves drained and shifted to become uniform with the other Tails-KOs around them. 

A final crank sent a surge of obedient pleasure as they felt their processes and OS receive digital climaxes, and their pupils reappeared as a vivid red. The three new Tails-KO units saluted, letting out sexy giggles. All trace of who they were was gone, replaced with obedient, uniform, sexy fembots whose sole purpose was to serve, obey, convert, and spread. 

“New Tails-KO units, reporting for duty! Glory to the Eggman Empire! All hail Master Eggman!” 

“Glory to the Eggman Empire! All hail Master Eggman!” 

A chorus of sexy giggles would be heard, as yet three more lovely heroines joined the KO-llective~ 

Game Over 

Would you like to play again? Y/N


End file.
